It's Not Prostitution If You Fall For Him
by Yufi867
Summary: Paris, France, 1822, Kurt is a new worker at a brothel and has finally received his first client. However, what happens when he breaks the most important rule of all: "Don't fall in love"?
1. The brothel

The life in Paris was never as glamorous as people said it to be.

The time was 1822 and the year was soon drawing to a close when…

Kurt had found himself in the hustle bustle of a brothel in the Palais Royal district of the city.

At first, the "mother" of the brothel was hesitent of having Kurt service like one of the other women, but as she spent more time with him in the normal society coffee shops, she began to see that he held the quality that most of her.. 'special' clients who came by that seemed to have desired (but she could never provide). By special, she meant the type wealthy class business men that seeked not a woman, but a man. While it was frowned upon by most other brothel's, mother was convinced that it would have their business stick out more. After all, their brothel had held the most power and lured the wealthy men of society into their humble abode.

Kurt was her star to bring in more of the special (very well paying) clients and shortly after accepting him into the house, the rumor sped through every district. Some who had heard were surprised, disgusted, or eager to see for themselves if this were to be true. There was to be a bidding if many men came and once mother had informed her ladies (and Kurt) the young women became displeased. Kurt on the other hand, was frightened. He came to Paris to achieve dreams, not to be some prostitute at a luxury brothel. Half of the men he watched drooling over half naked women were repulsive. Even he found himself repulsive everytime he drew back the backroom curtains to look over his attire in the mirror.

Mounds of lace, loose shorts, and tight shirts would cover his milky white skin. Sometimes, even, he wore less than that. He sported two inch heels, gloves, and other divine accesories that mother would pick up from the clothing markets. All of which he couldn't shed off unless in the prescence of a male customer. Which he had yet to recieve.

At least until Saturday night came rolling by.

Kurt was doing his regular routine, coating his silky skin with a facial creme that he went out of his way to seek out with the minor payment he had gotten for assisting the ladies in their nightly attire. It worked well with his skin, left it soft, smooth, and desirable. He was determined to get his first client. By now, surely the word had gotten out well and Kurt's thought was supported when he stepped out of his room to hear a few women chatter amongst themselves. All of their gazes would snap to the body, clicking their tongue in distaste.

"Don't mess up, boy," one of the blondes spat with envy before she hoisted up her skirts and stepped down the staircase. The other females shot him a gaze just the same before following in tow.

The boy brushed his bronze locks back, inhaling slowly. "You can do this," he whispered softly, stepping towards the stair case. As he took the first step, he could hear the chatter of men begin to silence. Kurt squinted down at the crowd, feeling a thousand gazes burning into his body. They couldn't possibly have been all waiting for him. Which they weren't. Some still took a liking to the young ladies leaning back against the couches in the lobby. That was a sure relief, but as he came closer he could hear mother's excited voice drifting towards him.

Kurt shuffled her way, hands tightly clasped to one another as her grin broke out wider than before.

"Oh I'm so proud of you! These men are paying awfully a lot of money to have you for the night, but don't worry, we've found you a very handsome young boy waiting eagerly to see you. He was one of the best bidders after all. Now you remember what I've told you, yes?" she brushed her hands along Kurt's face, feathering it with light kisses.

"Do not give your name, allow him to go for more than he has paid, no physical abuse should be taken from the client, and don't fall in love," Kurt listed in a buttery tone as mother fixed the collar of his almond shirt.

Mother nodded her head, pressing another soft kiss to his temple. "His name is Sebastian Smythe, a very successful wine vendor, and you two will be occupying the room to your left," she spoke quickly. Her hands met with his shoulders, turning him towards the general direction and shoo'd him off. "He will be joining you soon! Hurry now!"

Sebastian Smythe…?


	2. Clientele

Kurt slowly began to tug at the ribbon around his neck. His fingers trembled with anticipation as his stomach continously churned. He was frightened. This would be the first time he had slept with a complete stranger and while he was comfortable with his body in private, Kurt couldn't help but hope that his lithe body wouldn't displease or disappoint the customer.

The string of ribbon fluttered to the ground near his heels and soon he toed the shoes off and slid them under the bed. His black knee-high stockings shuffled against the floor as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Kurt's head was so full of thoughts that he hadn't heard the door open or close. Instead, he continued to undress…Up until he hit the third button of his lace blouse.

A pair of strong hands wrapped around his own, causing Kurt's breath to hitch immediately.

"Bonsoir," a rasp of a voice whispered into his ear before a kiss was pressed to the shell of it. The client's index fingers and thumbs slowly stroked along the sides of Kurt's hands as he extract them away from the buttons. "Allow me," the taller male smirked against his ear, trailing the kisses down to the back of Kurt's jawline. With obviously skilled fingers, Kurt watched his client work every button to the last before turning him.

Now they were face to face, eye to eye, and Kurt couldn't manage to utter a word. "Sebastian Smythe?" Kurt question dryly, arms hanging limp at his sides.

"The one and only, you must be my doll for the evening. I imagined you less extravegant… I'm pleased to find otherwise," Sebastian smiled, raising his gloved hands to trace the younger male's chest. He slid them up to Kurt's shoulders, pushing the fabric of his blouse off of them. The blouse soon joined the ribbon down on the ground. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, taking in the view of rose bud nipples and milky skin to his navel and slender hips. It was all for his taking. All for him to taint and shower in marks.

Kurt slowly rose his hands, running his lace covered palms along the sides of Sebastian's neck. He swallowed dryly, pressing a smile on to his features. "I'm yours for the taking, monsieur Smythe," he whispered in a melodic tone feeling up the skin of the client until Sebastian's hands snapped up to his forearms.

Sebastian curved his fingers around the thin pair of arms. Those hands stroked down the forearms to Kurt's hands, peeling off the lace gloves around the flesh of his wrists and palms. Once the gloves were rid of, Sebastian pressed his body to Kurt's, letting go of the boy's hands. His nose brushed against Kurt's, their lips soon meeting in a soft and slow kiss which grew quick not long after it had begun.

The younger male's arms soon draped around Sebastian's torso, opening his mouth for their tongues to collide and graze against one another. Kurt moaned softly, tasting the slight ting of wine on the other's tongue. He wasn't large on drinking, but coming from Sebastian it was near addicting. This man was no amateur. He knew exactly of what he was doing and Kurt could tell by the way his hands would stroke down his sides and grip at his hips.

The two were soon brought down on the bed, their lips bruising against one another as Sebastian slid between Kurt's clothed thighs. "Monsieur," Kurt breathed out once they broke apart. His head lulled back at the feeling of the client's mouth pressing to the tender flesh of his neck. Open mouthed kisses were soon closed to nip down at the skin which was followed by a long stripe being licked up Kurt's throat. Kurt gave a mewl of satisfaction, fingering Sebastian's hair to keep himself occupied.

Sebastian's hands gripped tightly at Kurt's thighs, bringing his lower half to his in a slow grind. He bit down on the boy's chin and up his jaw, grazing his hips down into Kurt's to which the smaller would quiver and sigh.

Kurt dropped one of his hands down on the mattress and then traveled to one of the hands on his thighs. He bit down lightly at his lower lip, removing the opposing male's hand from the grip held on his leg. Sebastian's hand was brought up to his mouth and slowly, he bit the fabric of the middle finger, tearing the fabric away from the skin in a simple draw back of his head. He rose the hand again, his icy blue eyes trained on every appendage with years work with wine and glass in each one. Sebastian kept at work on his neck and chest as Kurt lowered the male's hand to his mouth.

Slowly, his lips wrapped around the tip of Sebastian's index finger, his teeth nipping gently at the skin before licking the small bite. He kissed down the length of his finger before switching and doing the same as he did before. The taller man above him writhed at the feeling …which Kurt smiled in response and pressed tender kisses to the tips he nipped earlier.

Sebastian pulled back from Kurt, shaking his hand from the boy in order to strip from his suit's coat and dress shirt. He tossed the attire to the side, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Kurt watched with eager eyes, his palms meeting with the toned stomach of the other. Sebastian winked, sliding Kurt's hands down to the front of his dress pants. "Don't be shy," he murmured, urging the boy to touch him.

Of course, Kurt obeyed. His thin fingers felt the front of Sebastian's pants, feeling the half hardening cock beneath it. As he continued to feel, he came to realize Sebastian wasn't wearing any type of undergarment beneath the clothing. His gaze hesitantly flickered to Sebastian's and back down to the tenting pair of dress pants. Kurt bit his tongue, palming the length to wake. His face flushed at Sebastian's moans and the occasional buck of his hips.

"May I see?" Kurt asked quietly, his heart pounding loud.

"Of course."

Kurt unclasped the button and slid down the zipper, letting the thick (and decently inched) erection spring from the confines of it. His hands gave a tremble, gawking at the sight before him with no real words falling from his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, pumping the client to the point of leaking, then smeared the pre-juices around the head and most of the shaft.

Sebastian moaned, thrusting into Kurt's curious hands in ache. "Come here," Sebastian exhaled, prying Kurt's hands from his arousal in order to pin them over the boy's head. Kurt gave a shift of protest, vulnerablity fluttering over him.

It wasn't long before Sebastian was ridding Kurt of his dress shorts and thin pair of undergarments in swift movements. They were both tossed off of the bed and all that remained was the black knee-high stockings that hugged his slender calves. "You're gorgeous," Sebastian pecked Kurt's lips, brushing his cock against Kurt's in the simple gesture.

Kurt inhaled shakly, raising his hips up against Sebastian in need. "There is oil in the side drawer if you need it…" the boy whispered, pecking Sebastian's lips again.

Sebastian nodded, turning to reach for the drawer. He drew out a bottle of oil and didn't waste a second to pour the slick substance on to his fingers. The oil had a light scent to it, almost perfume like from where Kurt was. Sebastian spread Kurt's legs all the more, gaining the perfect access to the boy's entrance. "This isn't your first time, right?" Sebastian rubbed two digits against the entrance, watching Kurt quiver and shake his head.

A digit pressed into the heated entrance and was soon joined by another. Kurt's back arched, letting the fingers fill him as he attempted to adjust. "More.." Kurt would plead, pressing back further against Sebastian's fingers for a thicker fill. Sebastian pressed in a third fnger, spreading the slick digits to stretch Kurt out. Again, Kurt relaxed against the fingers, but ignored the slight discomfort that the third finger brought as Sebastian spread them apart.

"Please, Sebastian…" Kurt moaned, wanting to hit his high already.

Sebastian withdrew the digits, reaching for the oil again to slick up his cock. The last thing he wanted was the hurt the beautiful boy. He was almost as fragile as a doll by the locks of it and only deserved the utter most care during this process.

Soon enough, he was easing him into Kurt and after that, everything became a blur. The thrusts were slow and paced at first up to the point where Kurt was tensing around him which every draw back of his cock. Kurt bit at his own wrist, gripping tightly at the cushion above head as the pace quickened. His back would arch, hips pressing back in perfect beat.

"A-ah! Sebastian!" Kurt cried out, feeling Sebastian pull him closer.

Sebastian lifted Kurt into the riding position, his own back moving the press into the mattress. "Just like that," Sebastian groaned, feeling Kurt bounce once the positioning was right. His palms pressed flat against Sebastian's stomach, gasping everytime he fell down against Sebastian's hips. Kurt rocked his hips, taking in as much of Sebastian as he could before he rose up the full length of his cock only to fall down every inch again.

"N-Ngh! Oh!" Kurt mewled, tilting his head back as Sebastian began to thrust up into him to intensify the ride. "Ahhnn.. d-don't stop," Kurt raked his blunt finger nails down Sebastian's stomach, letting the man's hands curve around his hips to help every bounce. The knot in his stomach heated and tightened, leaving his legs to feel like jelly with every further collsion.

Sebastian moaned back in response, again, shifting their position (without leaving the comfort of his entrance) so that Kurt was laying down on the mattress again. He pounded ruthlessly into the shaking body, lifting one of Kurt's legs up to pull over his shoulder. "I'm close," Sebastian grunted, slamming into the boy again.

Kurt gave no warning to his release, just a sharp gasp and curl of his fingers into the sheets. "S-sorry.." Kurt stuttered, making a motion to wipe off his release from Sebastian's stomach and his own.

Sebastian had hit his climax soon after Kurt, but hadn't pulled out just yet. They'd have to clean up the smaller body soon because Sebastian was not the type to sleep in a hot and sweaty after glow. He grabbed Kurt's hand, licking the cum coated fingers clean. "Rest a while, we have the whole evening for more. Round two will be in the bath. Will you protest?" Sebastian questioned, locking their hands together.

The bronze haired prostitute laid there breathlessly, trying to process what Sebastian had just said. He nodded once it went through and beared a tired smile. "Your wish is my command, monsieur Smythe."

It was a official, this boy had become Sebastian's favorite. A return would soon be in order.


	3. Pest

The next few weeks were bustling. Kurt was hopping from chores to customers. He hadn't seen the wine vendor in weeks and in the back of his mind, he was beginning to believe that Sebastian had grown tired. Was he unsatisfying? Or too dirty now that he had gone with other men?

He was reluctant, of course. The most recent clientele he had gotten had dug his nails down too deep into his skin, leaving raw welts into his flesh. Kurt could hardly move that morning, pain rippling up his spine as he pushed himself to get out of bed.

Mother had been concerned, you could see it in her eye, but she spoke nothing of it. She knew Kurt would deny the fact that the nail marks would be considered abuse. Perhaps he'd even say it was a simple mistake, the man hadn't intended on hurting him. She knew the boy needed the money, the job…

No matter the amount of various types of men that came, it never stopped Kurt from missing the man who didn't even know his name. He was different from the other bidders. Kurt couldn't select what it was, really, but the way his hands carefully held his that evening long ago as he stripped from his clothing. His voice, especially, the rasp to it made it addictive to listen to. The way it soaked into his mind and made him shiver at the mere rememberance of it.

"Have you even heard of him since the last time he was here, mother?" Kurt found the urge to carefully ask as she scrubbed away at the wine glasses.

"Now, what makes you so concerned of that man? He may never come back, you know," she spoke slowly, shutting off the water once all the glasses were cleaned and rinsed. She sat them down on a towel, drying her hands off on her apron. "My concern lies on you, dearest," mother muttered, raising her plush hand up to cup his fragile face.

Kurt simply leaned his head against the damp flesh, narrowing his glasz eyes. "There is no need for concern, madame. I insist that everything is quite fine. I'm still working tonight," Kurt said in a thick tone, almost ready to take his words back. No man would want their partner for the night to bear such digusting marks upon his back and shoulders. Had he cursed the man from the night before for doing it.

Mother stared at him, searching for something to protest on. "All right, if you say so," she dropped her hand from his face and turned for the door. "Best get cleaned up for tonight then, sweets," mother spoke over her shoulder, brushing her hair out of her face as she walked out.

The young man had just stood there, toying with the hem of his shirt, his expression weak and tired. "What am I doing to myself?" Kurt questioned in a broken tone, leaving in the opposite direction.

The rest of the day dragged on, filled with women chatter and gossip as Kurt decorated the main common rooms. He fluffed the pillows, brushed powder off of the cushions of the couches that the girls had recklessly tattered with alcohol while playing with hopeful bidders and clients.

"Oi, fag," a blonde girl whistled, fanning herself with the laced ornament, decorated with feathers and white beads.

Kurt cringed suddenly at the name, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the young looking woman. "Can I help you?" he straightened up, wiping his hands free of the make-up and powder.

The fellow worker at the brothel leaned forward, crossing one leg over the other. She grinned at him, snapping her fan shut. "Don't you think you work on your knees enough? I for one wouldn't want our gentlemen to have your disease rubbed off on them if they sit on anything your sinful hands have touched.." she laughed sharply, getting up from her spot. Her gaze almost intimidating with every step she took.

"Says the woman who stuffs her lingerie with tissue paper in order to seem more appealing with her breast size," Kurt's jaw clenched, watching the anger spark in the woman's eye. He immediately regretted his wording, but kept his stance.

"Go back to the slums! We have no room for pests like you!" the blonde suddenly screeched, bringing her palm to his face in a stinging slap.

Kurt winced, holding his cheek immediately to numb the pain. The brothel was no longer a safety blanket for the lithe boy, but more so a trip to hell or something similar. It was in that moment, he knew what working in a place like this meant. He kept his head low, slowly easing himself away from the young woman who just smiled in satisfaction and turned quickly to wander off elsewhere.

Oh if only the night would come quicker. If only he would return.


	4. His Return

When the evening finally came, Kurt was prepping himself for another client. Eager fingers worked at a plush piece of cotton that dabbed bits of powder down on the welts at his lower back. Kurt examined at each one, his eyes narrowing immediately at the not-so-hidden marks. He tried his best and hopefully the client of the evening would decide to keep the poor boy on his back to shield the cringe-worthy sight.

He had pulled on a simple button-up, clipped on a pair of shoes, and left his gloves on the dress table. There was no need for glamorous items if they'd only be removed. At least that was what Kurt believed for the specific evening. Of course, he had initally been excited for the moon to flutter into the sky and wash over the city of lights, but as the day came closer to an end, there was a void in his stomach that painfully reminded him that he'd most likely tend to a man that wasn't the one he wanted. Mother had still chosen the wealthiest (best-looking) bidder of the evening for Kurt to service, but it was never the same.

That was until he was back in one of the rooms, eagerly awaiting for his clientele. The faster the man came, the fast he could rest and hope that the marks on his back would disappear. Kurt ached to be in his own quarters, dead to the world outside if only for a few hours as he healed slowly.

The creak of the door had Kurt lift up his head from where he sat. His brows rose slowly at the man cloaked in black, a hat seated on his fine brown hairs.

"No need to say anything, I know I've been missed."

That voice...

Kurt's heart raced, a wash of heat going over his lithe body. He didn't know if he was allowed to smile or to remain there with a blank expression on his highly defined features. It didn't stop him from slowly uncross his legs followed by a simple click of his tongue. "I'm offended," he uttered softly, turning the direction of his head away from where the wine vendor stood.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's foolish attempt at a nonchalant behavior. He knew very well how much the young boy was waiting for his return. "Offended after I made such a long way's way back to you?" Sebastian's tone had been laced with fake-appal, the hands removing his coat had ceased. "Perhaps I should settle for someone else-"

Kurt's fingers immediately curled into the cushion of the seat he sat on at the mention of such a thing.

This only made the brunet smirk as he resumed to shrug off his coat. "It's rude to lie, you know. First, I'm not given a name, now I've been neglected the feeling of longing from such a doll as yourself?" Sebastian bantered on lightly, hanging his coat on the chair opposite from the one Kurt was in.

The worker rose from his feet, blue hues catching what was a silhouette at the corner of his eye. "Rules are rules, but I insist that you stay and catch me up on what has happened in your time..." Kurt's voice was silky and soft up until the edge at the end of it.

Sebastian stepped forward, closing all space between them as he lowered his hands. He unclasped the buttons of his shirt. "Some other time," was all he had to say before he dipped his head down and captured Kurt's lips on his own. He pushed the fabric of Kurt's shirt off of his shoulders and deepened the kiss up until Kurt hesitantly pulled back, not enough to fully break the kiss, but enough to have Sebastian notice.

Kurt felt the cold air hit his skin and knew that if Sebastian turned him, he'd see the results of other clients. He couldn't allow that. In the back of his mind, he felt like Sebastian would judge him. Refer to him as scum, just as the other girls thought. His pupils dilated for a moment, his hands trembling as he pressed them down flat on the man's chest. He was guided over to the mattress and eyed Sebastian warily.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Kurt responded by simply avoiding his gaze.

Sebastian brushed his hands against the warmth of Kurt's skin, searching for some other kind of answer. "Tell me."

Kurt bit his lip, gently pushing his hands away to crawl on to the bed not to far away. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing this was probably the worst way to show what was wrong, but he could feel Sebastian's gaze grow with concern and anger. Kurt gently turned on to his back, propping up his upper body with his elbows under him.

Exhaling heavily, Sebastian joined him on the bed and tugged him closer. "Let me see.."


End file.
